One-Shoot de Duque y Bree (18)
by FamiliaCasannova
Summary: One-Shoot sobre el poderoso Duque Casannova y su pequeña y dulce esposa Bree.


(Recomendación: leer "EDUCADA POR EL" Fick de Duque y Bree, el cual lo pueden encontrar en nuestro perfil.)

**La historia como los personajes son de nuestra COMPLETA AUTORIA.**

**One-Shoot (+18) de Duque y Bree, esperamos que lo disfruten.**

_**Valeria Vulturi y Señorita Morena.**_

* * *

_**One-Shoot de Duque y Bree. **_

**(Pov Bree)**

Abrí la puerta del cuarto de juego donde con Anny y Judith pasábamos los días jugando con nuestras muñecas.

Era tarde, seguramente ya había pasado de media noche. Duque decía que debía dormir temprano, a más tardar a las nueve y media, pero él hace días y días y días no venía a la habitación por la noche.

Tenía mucho mucho trabajo, y lo extrañaba. Pero cada vez que iba a verlo, o no estaba o estaba ocupado, o estaba en reuniones y así. Era decepcionante, pero no podía hacer nada.

Tenía puesta camisa blanca de duque, me gustaba dormir con su ropa. Lo sentía cerca de mi ahora que el siempre estaba trabajando.

Un día lo secuestraria y lo llevaría lejos para que solo fuese mío y de nadie más.

Hice mi cabello a un lado de mi rostro, y me senté en el suelo el cual estaba recubierto por una alfombra rosa con dibujos bonitos.

Cogí dos muñecas y me tumbe sobre el suelo comenzando a jugar con ellas. Sentí como la camisa se me subió un poco dejando ver mis piernas.

No tenia sueño, me había acostumbrado a dormir tarde, y como duque no estaba no me preocupada por si se enfada, ya que no se enteraba.

Sonreí mirando a las muñecas, una era de Anny y otra de Judith, las escondería y ellas se volverían locas buscándolas…

Me arrodille en el suelo soltando las muñecas y cerré mis ojos. Ese olor a tabaco…respire hondo. Sintiendo ese olor a tabaco. Era de él, de mi marido.

Me gire y allí estaba duque fumando ese característico puro que lo identificaba mientras estaba sentando en el sofá de cuero que estaba en el rincón de la habitación.

Estaba serio y no dejaba de mirarme.

En pocos segundos, toda la habitación se inundo de su olor.

-¿qué haces despierta? -.

Trague en seco, y me senté sobre mis piernas sin dejar de mirarlo. Su voz había sonado más ronca de lo normal.

Lo mire fijamente, el humo del puro inundaba el lugar, mordí mi labio inferior involuntariamente y ese calor en mi entre pierna se hiso presente. Su figura era impotente, vestido de traje oscuro, con una de sus enormes manos apoyada en el brazo del sofá de cuero. Se me seco la boca y trague un poco de saliva.

-responde pequeña Bree -.

Sentía como mis mejillas ardían, mire hacia el suelo con mis manos apoyadas en mis muslos.

Debía hablar, pero no sabía bien que decir.

-no tenia sueño -murmure sin mirarle. Me ponía nerviosa cuando me miraba de esa manera.

-tu hora de dormir a mas tardar es a las nueve y media -dijo mi marido con su voz ronca.

-pero no tengo sueño, y vine aquí a jugar un poco -.

Duque no decía nada, y cada vez mi nerviosismo iba aumentando.

-tú nunca vienes a dormir conmigo -murmure bajito.

-estos días he tenido más trabajo de lo normal -me dijo él y hubo un silencio -. te he descuidado -.

No dije nada. No sabía que decir, me sentía culpable por reclamar pero también feliz porque lo había reconocido.

-acércate pequeña Bree -duque me dijo con su voz más ronca de lo normal.

Levante un poco mi cabeza, y lo mire. Había dejado de fumar pero aun así, el lugar olía a su tabaco. Apoye mis manos en la alfombra y comencé a caminar a gatas hacia él mientras no dejaba de verlo a los ojos. Al llegar al frente de él me senté nuevamente sobre mis piernas pero duque hiso un gesto con su mano para que me sentara sobre sus piernas, me levante del suelo y estuve a punto de sentarme en sus piernas pero duque negó con su cabeza.

Avergonzada me senté a horcajadas sobre mi marido, junto a el me sentía más pequeña de lo normal. El era muy grande, y mi cuerpo se acoplaba perfectamente al del él.

-quita esa camisa -

Al escuchar la voz ronca de duque lleve mis manos hacia mi camisa, y poco a poco comencé a desabrocharla, me la quite y la deje caer el suelo. Cuando lo hice duque sin pensarlo acerco su cabeza hacia mis pechos y capturo con su boca unos de mis pezones. Arquee mi espalda gimiendo todo lo puede a la vez que mis manos sujetaban su cabello con fuerza. Duque deslizo su lengua por mi pezón Tire de su cabello con mis manos gimiendo nuevamente, cogió entre sus dientes mi pezón retorciéndolo a la vez que su mano abarcaba todo mi vientre acariciándolo mientras iba bajando hacia esa zona intima que solo era de él y de nadie más. Arquee nuevamente mi espalda al sentir como dos de sus dedos ingresaban a mi sexo, sin poder evitarlo comencé a gemir con todas mis fuerzas mientras duque acariciaba con su pulgar mi clítoris sin dejar de mover circularmente sus dedos en mi sexo.

Me masturbaba con maestría, como solo el sabia hacerlo, y como solo el sabia como me gustaba. Lleve mis manos a su cuello rasguñándolo con fuerza, dejando unas pequeñas marcas en el. Duque retiro sus dedos ingresándolos nuevamente, clave mis uñas en su cuello tensándome, sintiendo ese calor que se apoderaba de mi. Sentí como retorció mi clítoris a la vez que llegaba a un poderoso orgasmo.

Apoye mi frente en su torso respirando con los labios entreabiertos, unas de sus manos acariciaba mi espalda deslizando sus dedos por mi columna vertebral.

-sabes deliciosa -su voz salió jadeante como ronca.

Y otra vez sentir como mis mejillas ardías, siempre pasaba lo mismo cuando el repetía esta frase.

-me gustas cuando te sonrojas -me dijo el murmurando roncamente en mi oído.

Mordí mi labio y lleve mis manos hasta su pantalón desabrochando ese cinturón de cuero con el que solía azotarme cuando me castigaba, y desabroche su pantalón. Metí mi mano bajo su boxer y sujete su miembro con mi mano, escuche como gruño y apoyaba su espalda en el sofá. Comencé a deslizar mi mano por su miembro, desde arriba hacia abajo, masturbándolo mientras terminaba de bajar su boxer como su pantalón con mi otra mano.

El me sujeto de la cintura rodeando su brazo derecho, haciendo que me alce. Al hacerlo hiso que caiga sobre miembro introduciéndome completamente. Jadee fuertemente mientras me sujetaba del cuello de su camisa, sentí las manos de duque en mi trasero sintiendo como me movía sobre él, escuchando nuestros gemidos y jadeo en la habitación de juego. Las muñecas y osos eran los únicos testigos de lo que estábamos haciendo ahora mismo.

Bese en los labios a mi marido, el mordió mis labios correspondiendo el beso. Un beso salvaje y tórrido. Lleve mis manos a su cabello sujetando el mismo mientras me movía sobre él, alzaba mi cadera volviendo a bajarla haciendo que su miembro me llenara por completo. Llegue nuevamente al orgasmo sintiendo como duque lanzaba un gutural gruñido corriéndose dentro de mí.

Entre abrí mis labios y lo abrace todo lo fuerte que pude por el cuello. Sentí como sus brazos me rodeaban pegándome hacia su torso.

-te he extraño -dijo duque con su voz, con esa voz tan ronca mientras besaba mi cuello.

Estire el mismo abrazándolo con más fuerza.

-yo también -murmure -te amo Dante -.

-te amo Bree -dijo el besando mis labios.

**(Pov Duque)**

-a un debo castigarte -murmure roncamente mientras besaba en los labios a la pequeña Bree.

Esta se sonrojo, y oculto su rostro en mi cuello.

-no hice nada -susurre.

No pude evitar, y regir.

-lo has hecho, no has dormido a horarios, desde hace días -

Me abrazo de nuevo por el cuello sin quitar su rostro de mi torso. Sonríe al verla, era tan pequeña a mi lado. Era solo mía, mi mujer. De nadie más, nadie, nadie tenía derecho sobre ella.

-MIERDA, MIERDA -grito Dominic -ME ARRANCARE LOS OJOS -.

-No puede ser -susurro Bree.

Comencé a reírme roncamente, y al ver hacia la puerta me di cuenta que había quedado abierta, seguramente Dominic nos había visto al pasar.

-QUIERO MORIIIIIIRRRRRRRRRRR - gritaba mi hijo.

Rodé mis ojos riendo, ese chico siempre exageraba. Después hablaría con él.

Cogí la camisa del suelo, y tape a Bree besando su cabeza.

-vamos a la cama -.

Ella asintió, y me miro besando la comisura de mi boca.

* * *

**Muchas gracias por leer, esperamos que les haya gustado como también esperamos sus comentarios ^^**

_**Valeria Vulturi y Señorita Morena.**_


End file.
